U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,189 issued Nov. 21, 1944 discloses a device for forming two rows of articles from a single row and which includes complementary radial elements for imparting movement to alternate articles which is transverse to the path of movement thereof and in opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,395 issued Feb. 2, 1960 discloses an arrangement wherein a single row of articles is divided into two rows of articles by means of a pair of complementary screws arranged to rotate in opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,477 issued Feb. 6, 1968 discloses an apparatus for orienting tapered agricultural products in a desired manner and includes mechanism for imparting transverse movement to such articles which is in a transverse direction to movement of the articles along a predetermined path.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,673 issued Sept. 30, 1969 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses an arrangement in which a single row of articles is divided into two rows of articles wherein the articles are arranged in groups and includes a pair of endless elements mounted on opposite sides of the path of movement of the articles and wherein the working reaches of such elements are disposed in a converging relation to the path of movement of the articles so that engagement with the single row of articles imparts transverse movement thereto in opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,908 discloses an apparatus wherein a single row of items is manipulated in such manner that articles are diverted into several paths of movement.